


I love your cake

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Review, Sad!Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Schuneko, I love you and all your 'recipes'! People forget that we are people, not the computer that shares for us. </p><p>Please know, I will always eat your cake ... then lick the crumbs from your shoes mistress XXXXXXXXX</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love your cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



_**Really? PLEASE REVIEW! Lookin' for three as usual before I post again...** _

…

_**I find the fact that you hold your next chapters for ransom just to ensure reviews to be quite selfish and demeaning, not only to a writer of your calibre but to us, your readers, the ones who faithfully read all your work without being asked.** _

_**Shame on you.** _

_**Quite honestly, I'm sure there are a 1000 other authors out there who don't find themselves so precious. I'm off to read their work now. You may keep your stories to yourself.** _

…..

Ianto blinked and read it again to be sure he had read the comment correctly.

Since joining this forum, he had posted comments on a weekly basis, enjoying the fact that there were other people out there who shared his love of coffee.

When he started listing his favourite recipes for coffee fixes as well as accompanying foods, he had been surprised and gratified by the response.

Now he was confused.

His three closest 'friends' always comment on their opinions or regaled him with their own combinations.

It helped him decide on his next chapter, even changing his mind on a few things.

Jack walked in and found Ianto frowning at this computer screen.

"What is that sweetness?" Jack asked as he leaned over the chair to read.

"Ransom?" Jack snorted, "Really? I thought … ah ….whatsername, 'Blondie Bubbles' always reviewed within minutes."

Ianto nodded, "Yes, he loves the muffin recipes the most."

"Then we get 'Welshbit' and 'coffeeking' within a day" Jack pointed out, "They like to argue with each other more than comment. Sometimes I think, the mistake this place for Facebook."

"Yeah" Ianto said in a small voice.

"So… how is that ransom?" Jack folded his arms. "And as reading without being asked to? What … are you supposed to send a gilt edged invitation and a bloody chocolate rosebud with each post to show your gratitude for someone clicking on it?"

"I … I was unsure if I needed to do another muffin recipe or if they were bored with it" Ianto slumped, "If they were a bit 'neh' about it I was going to try that coffee n' crème recipe Esme748 sent through last week. I always post, don't I?"

"Oh baby" Jack pulled his lover into his arms and kissed him as he tried to sooth the ruffled feathers. "Does this …. 'Cowpat' … really? Does 'Cowpat' have any recipes we could try, we could try to understand her taste."

"No." Ianto snorted, "Not a single bloody recipe. I don't even think she drinks coffee!"

"Doesn't even …." Jack started to laugh. "Darling, why are you upset then. This is some sort of misunderstanding. She needs the 'mud-pie' page with all the other children who pout and moan all the time."

"I just …" Ianto struggled to explain, "I feel like I am horrible when people say stuff like that. You know, I do this because I love it, I share because I genuinely believe people enjoy it too. I have some real friends; people I've never physically met but love so much. I can almost hear them groaning with delight when I post. I would never withhold!"

"Ianto, if I know one thing about you, it's that you don't withhold" Jack assured him, "Even when I crashed the SUV. And you were really mad that day."

Ianto grinned, "Trust you to bring it around to a sex act."

"Isn't it all a sex act?" Jack said softly," Isn't that …'Cowpat' saying screw you?"

"Doesn't matter" Ianto said as he started pulling at Jack's braces, "I know who I want to screw."

Jack flashed a rare blush as he stroked Ianto's cheek and let him lead him to the bedroom.

As he walked past the laptop, he slammed it shut on the vile words still burning a hole in Ianto's brain.

Tomorrow Ianto will post another recipe. Tomorrow his friends will comment and he will share them over coffee and cake as they laugh. 'Welshbit' always burns the cakes.

As for 'cowpat'?

Well, shit does run downhill so they will just rise above it.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered in the dark as they lay debouched and sweaty.

"Yeh?"

"I want cake"

"Always Cariad, I will always give you cake" Ianto smiled as he rubbed Jack's belly.

"And I will always eat!"

 


End file.
